New Start
by Thetimeisnear
Summary: Emily was involved in a car accident, she struggles with it everyday so her family moved to Rosewood for a new start. she meets Ali and her friends and they become really good friends. Could she find a relationship in the process?.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first attempt at a FanFic. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.**

_In my FanFic **A** isn't around. _

Emily had been in a car accident which caused her to lash out at people and have absolutely not control over it at all. She was new to Rosewood, she wanted a fresh start and her parents agreed it was a good idea. They packed up and moved to Rosewood. Emily wanted to try her hardest to make new friends and not lash out at anyone.

It was her first day of school and she had got dressed and headed to school on her bicycle. Ever since the car accident she has been afraid of driving a car and also being a passenger in one.

She walked through the halls of school and found the office. She walked into the office and waited to be seen. 'You must be Emily?' a woman asked her, she must have been the head teacher or something Emily figured. 'Yes that's me, sorry I'm late, I got a little lost on the way here'. 'That's ok, I've got your schedule for your classes. I've called one of our students from your first class to come and walk you to class and introduce you around a little'.

Emily felt nervous all of a sudden. 'Thank-you' Emil replied with a smile. There was a knock on the office door and then a girl with long curly blonde hair walked in and smiled in my direction. I smiled back. 'Alison this is Emily Fields she' new here, could you show her around a little and then take her to class?' Alison smiled in Emily direction again and replied 'Yes, I can do that'. Alison held the door open for Emily, she walked through the door and waited for Alison to lead her'. 'So Emily, where have you moved from?' Alison asked her but Emily was more interested in how Beautiful Alison was. She almost forgot the question she had just been asked. 'I moved from Philadelphia, my Dads in the army so we move quite a lot'. Alison smiled at her again and showed her around the school. Emily wasn't really paying much attention. She was far too busy admiring her beauty.

The rest of the school day was a blur for Emily. At lunch Emily walked into the cafeteria. She looked around for somewhere to sit. She could not see any empty seats anywhere. She hears a girl's voice call out her name. She recognised the voice, it was Alison. She pointed to a seat on her table where all her friends were sat with her. Emily decided to walk over and sit on her table. 'This is Emily' Alison introduced Hanna, Spencer and Aria to Emily. She thought they were all so lovely after having lunch with them.

After lunch Emily was heading to her next class when Alison caught up to her. 'What are you doing after school?' Emily was wondering why she would be asking. 'Nothing, I was just going to head home' Alison smiled at Emily 'Would you like to join us for a girl's night at Hanna's tonight? I normally wouldn't ask but my friends like you and we figured you needed to make some new friends'. Emily smiled at Alison, she was going to decline but she really did need to make new friends. 'I would love to if you're sure?' Alison told Emily she was sure and wrote down Hanna's address on a piece of paper and handed it to Emily. Alison walked away to her next class. Emily smiled to herself because she was making friends and she hadn't lashed out at anyone. That was a first, since she normally lashed out at everyone.

_**Sorry for the short first chapter. If I get a following on my Fanfic I will make the chapters much longer than the first.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Really hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. Or if you have any suggestions let me know also.

_Chapter 2_

Later that day, Emily got ready to go to Hanna's house. She was nervous, she had butterflies in the stomach.

She wasn't sure if they were from being nervous about meeting them all again or if it was because she would be seeing Alison. Little did Emily know but Alison had been talking about Em to her friends.

Ali and her friends:

They were all sat in Hanna's kitchen waiting for Emily to turn up.

Hannah asked Ali about Emily and each time Alison blushed. The others girls had left the room and it was just Ali and Hanna. 'You like her don't you?' Alison starred at Hanna. 'You do'.

'Alright I do but you can't tell anyone, she's probably straight anyway'.

Hanna promised not to say anything but she was determined to find out Emily's sexuality.

Knock Knock!

Hanna shot of to open the door. It was Emily.

Hanna greeted Em with a hug and pulled her in so she could shut the door behind her.

'Alison's in the kitchen, I just need to go get something'. Emily smiled at her and started to walk towards the kitchen where she saw Alison sat on a stool at the counter looking so beautiful. 'I was beginning to think you weren't coming' and miss out on seeing you, I wouldn't miss this Emily wanted to say 'Sorry, I needed to go home first to tell my mum where I was going' Alison stood up and walked towards Em.

She stood in front of her, Alison was quite a bit smaller than Emily. Alison liked that.

Alison wanted to kiss Emily so badly, but she didn't even know if Emily was even gay.

'Would you like anything to drink Em?' Emily hadn't been called Em in so many years, she didn't respond. 'Sorry I mean Emily' 'No its fine, I've just not been called Em in years it's nice to hear, and yes please I'll take an orange juice' Emily smiles at Ali.

Ali went to make Emily a drink.

Meanwhile with Hanna, Aria and Spencer:

Spencer got a little confused 'So Ali likes Emily?'

Hanna rolled her eyes at Spencer. 'Yes, can't you tell? She basically turns into a strawberry whenever Emily's name is mentioned

Hanna rolled her eyes at Spencer. 'Yes, can't you tell? She basically turns into a strawberry whenever Emily's name is mentioned'

'I noticed but I didn't click that it was because of Emily'.

Spencer asked Hanna what Emily and Alison were doing downstairs.

'Hopefully playing tonsil tennis' she smirked.

'We can't stay up here forever, we have to go down' Aria suggested.

'Yeah come on, let's go down' Spencer replied.

They all decided to go down stairs.

When they got into the Kitchen they saw that Emily and Alison were sat on the bench in the back garden. They girls grabbed a drink and went to join them in the garden.

'What did we miss?' Spencer asked the other two girls.

'Emily and I were just talking about her first day of school'. Em smiled and nodded.

'Emily did you leave anyone behind when you moved here? Boyfriend? Or Girlfriend?' Hanna asked.

Emily got really nervous, she wasn't sure if she should tell them if she was gay. She debated just saying no she's been single for years. But then they might ask her sexuality. She decided just to tell them the truth.

'No I didn't leave anyone behind, I've not had a _girlfriend_ in years'

Alison's face had lightened up like a Christmas tree when Emily said that she was gay.

'Has anyone here in Rosewood caught your eye yet?' Aria asked Em.

'There is this one girl but I don't think it will go in my favour'.

'Why's that?' Spencer asked.

'Because she's probably straight, it always happens to me' Emily smiled.

'Who is she?' Hanna asked.

'I'd rather not say, if that's ok?' Emily felt uncomfortable talking about it.

'Is there anything you would like to ask us, considering we have been asking you questions all this time?' Hanna said smiling.

'Are any of you guys in relationships?' the only one Emily was interested in was Alison.

'Spencer and Aria are' Hanna said.

'What about you and Alison?

'I've been single for a few weeks now'

'Ali?' Hanna asked smirking at Ali. Ali gave Hanna the evils slyly.

'I'm single and I'm also gay' Alison answered then looked at Emily in the corner of her eye.

Emily tried to show no interest because she knew they would all notice it was Alison she liked.

'Maybe you two can get together? You're both single and lesbians'. Hanna said smirking.

'Hanna!' Alison said in a raised voice. Hanna looked at Ali.

'Didn't you hear her, she likes someone already'.

Emily felt like she should leave now. 'I think I'm going to go now, I told my mum I wouldn't be out to late' she stood up.

'We will see you tomorrow at school?' Spencer asked.

'Of course, I'll see you in the morning'

'I'll walk you out' Alison said.

Hanna looked at spencer and smirked

'Bye' Emily said hugging each one of the girls before following Alison to the front door.

'I'm sorry about Hanna' Alison said looking down.

'Its fine, and what she asked I wouldn't mind getting to know you more' Emily smiled.

Alison shot her head up to see that Em was serious. 'But don't you like someone?'

'I like you, but I thought you were straight' Emily giggled.

Alison smiled at her 'How about we start off with a simple coffee? And see where that takes us?'

'Sounds perfect to me' Emily smiled at Alison

'Well goodnight Emily, see you in the morning' Alison kissed Emily on the cheek and watched Emily blush.

'Goodnight Ali' Emily smiled walking off.

_**Thanks for reading guys. New chapter very soon. I'm super busy with my college work but I try to fit a chapter in. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for such a long gap. I'll try to update this story more often. Please review :)

* * *

Emily started to make her way home and all she could think of was how Alison was actually gay and they were going for coffee. Emily wasn't paying much attention and hadn't realised that she was in the middle of the road a car horn was beeped at her. She jumped and ran across to the other side, she then had to sit on the nearest bench because she knew it was coming. The panic attack hit, she was so frustrated with herself. She hated herself for having the panic attacks.

She finally made it home and she ran to her bedroom, she heard a knock on her door. "yeah?" she knew it was going to be her mum. "Em, can I come in?" "Yeah mum". her mum entered the room, "everything okay sweetheart?" Emily hadn't told her mum or anyone in fact about her panic attacks. "I had a panic attack mum, I've been having them for months ever since..." she felt tears streaming down her face. Pam came over and hugged her. "ever since the accident honey?" Pam felt Emily nod in her grasp. Pam didn't want to upset her daughter any more so she decided to speak more about it tomorrow. "Get some sleep honey and we will talk more about it tomorrow" she kissed her on the head.

Emily woke up feeling awful after revealing what she had to her mother last night. She knew her mum was going to ask a load of questions, she wasn't ready for that. She quickly got dressed for school and attempted to sneak past her mum. "Emmy?" Emily knew she couldn't ignore her mother. "Yeah mum?" she thought to herself "here we go". " I want you home for dinner tonight so we can talk about last night okay sweetie?" "Yeah mum I'll be here" she ran out of the door.

She hopped on her bike and started cycling towards the school. She was hoping that she wasn't going to run into Alison. Once she arrived at school and was chaining her bike up she felt someone standing near her. "Hey" the voice sounded familiar, she stood up and turned around and faced the voice. It was Hannah, she knew where this conversation was headed. "Oh hey Hannah, what's up?" "When's your date will Ali?" "I'm not sure, we haven't set a date" Hannah grinned at Her and wondered what was going to come next. "She hasn't shut up about you since she first met you, please put her out of her misery and ask her out".

"If I see her today, I'll make a coffee date with her" Emily grinned to herself. Hannah linked arms with emily and they started heading into school towards class. Hannah and Em were in the same class which they figured out yesterday. Once seated in the classroom the teacher arrived, Everyone was silent.

* * *

Lunch had arrived and Emily headed in the direction of the canteen, so far she hadn't seen Alison or any of her friends since first period. She was nervous because she knew that would change once she entered the canteen.

Emily headed to the queue for food. After a couple of minutes she felt someone come up behind her and pat her on the back. Emily spinned around and there she was, the blue eyed beauty, Alison was standing there grinning at her. "Hey you" Emily managed to get out. "Coffee after school?" Emily wanted to decline but she saw a sparkle in the other girls eyes when she asked Emily that question and she knew she couldn't decline. "Yeah, that sound good, I can meet you outside of school?" she noticed Alison's face had lit up. "Or i could get your number and text you where to meet me when im out of class?" Ali winked at her. Emily was reluctant to give Alison her number. She reached for her phone, "Ok, you type your number into my phone then i'll text you so you have my number" Emily smiled.

Alison took Emily's phone and started to type in her number and then she passed it back to Emily who began to type out a text. The text read 'Hey, Its Emily ;)' Alison felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out to check. Emily saw the smile on Alison's face when she read the text. "Ok, I'll text you when im out of class and we will go for that coffee". Emily smiled and nodded. They both stayed in the queue for food and once they got closer they grabbed the food they wanted to eat for lunch. Emily followed behind Alison to the table where Hannah, Aria and Spencer were already sat down with their lunch.

Emily took a seat next to Aria and Alison took a seat next across from Emily next to Hannah. Hannah grinned at them both, "Hey gays" they all burst out laughing. Alison nudged Hannah. "Hey Girls" Alison smiled at them all.

"When are you both going for coffee?" Hannah asked. Emily had noticed that Hannah had no filter. "We are grabbing a coffee after school today" Alison said. "You going to th brew?" Emily had no idea where anything was so she was relying on Alison to show her around a little. "Yeah, im gonna show her around a little, because i figured you won't really know where anything is" Emily nodded in agreement.

* * *

The rest of the day dragged by but before Emily knew it her last period was over and she was packing up her things into her bag and then she felt her phone vibrate. She grabbed out her phone and saw the text message was from Alison who had saved her number under 'Coffee Girl and a coffee emoji' It read ' Hey, I've just finished class now, I will meet you at the bike racks outside of school (Bike emoji) xo Ali'.

Emily made her way to where Ali was waiting for her and where her bike was parked. She didn't know what she was going to do with her bike. Emily was approaching the school doors to exit and she spotted Alison stood waiting making sure her hair was okay. Emily slowly approached Alison, she hadn't noticed her yet so Emily decided to pat her on her arm. Ali turned to her and smiled. "You ready?" "I've got my bike here". Ali turned to look at the bikes, "Leave it here and I'll give you a ride tomorrow" Emily hadn't been in a car since the accident but she didn't want to seem weird. "Okay, if you're sure?" Emily weakly smiled at Ali. "of course im sure, now come on, coffee is needed". Ali linked her arms with Em and they started walking down the street towards the little town.


End file.
